


Maidens

by RobinNBobin



Series: Before RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Beaches, Environment, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, First Meetings, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Plants, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Strong Female Characters, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin
Summary: The maidens meet their significant others.





	1. Fall

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could. Rain struck her fox ears like cold shards of glass as her feet kicked up puddles of water, soaking her skirt.

”I think it went this way!” She heard a male voice call out from behind her.

”Keep running,” Elizabeth whispered to herself. “Keep running.”

”There! I see it!” The male voice shouted, much closer this time.

”Keep running,” Elizabeth said to her burning legs. She had been running for hours, and they were about to give out.

Unfortunately, a rock came flying towards the back of her head, viciously striking it. Elizabeth stopped, and took a few pathetic attempts to keep her pace going, before stumbling to the ground.

”Great shot, Marcus!” The man complimented.

”I’ve been practicing, Patrick,” Marcus bragged. “Now, lets get our kill.”

Elizabeth attempted to crawl away, but Patrick fired a warning shot, causing her to freeze in fear.

”That’s far enough, dear,” Patrick mocked as he stalked over to Elizabeth.

”Please...what do you want?” Elizabeth asked, fearfully.

“I didn’t take these animals for being stupid,” Marcus said, sneering. “I just said we were going to kill you.”

”Why?!” Elizabeth demanded. “What have I ever done to you?!”

”Nothing, but hunting is a good sport in these parts,” Patrick answered, causally.

”I’m not an animal!”

”Those ears say otherwise.” Marcus pulled a knife from his belt. “Now, hold still.” He brought it to her throat. “I promise, this won’t hurt.”

”No!” Elizabeth tried to pull her head away, but Patrick held her head still. “Please! Don’t do this! I’m not an animal!”

”Yes. You. Are.” Marcus grew a wicked smirk, only for something to fly out from the trees and stick themselves into his arm. He let out scream and dropped the knife.

”Marcus? Are you okay?” Patrick threw Elizabeth to the ground.

”Something’s in my hands!” Marcus held out his hand, allowing Patrick to take it.

”They’re...leaves?” Patrick picked onto the sharp, dagger like leaves from Marcus’ hand. “What on Remnant could have done this?”

”Me.”

The two men looked out to the forest as a girl walked out of the woodwork. She was dressed in a white shirt and long skirt. An ascot was wrapped around her neck and draped over her back like a cape. She looked like a school girl.

”Leave that girl alone, this is your only warning!”

”You have no right to interrupt our hunt like this!” Patrick argued.

“You’re hunting an innocent girl!” The Fall maiden spat.

”It’s legal to hunt faunus in this part of Remnant, you read the rule book, girlie?”

”I don’t much care for the rules,” Fall said, rising into the air. The sky was suddenly filled with dark storm clouds. “Now leave, or the hunters shall will become the hunted!”

”You stupid little-“ Marcus was about to toss his knife in her direction when Patrick stopped him.

”No, you idiot!” Patrick hissed. “Don’t you know who that is?!”

”What?” Marcus asked.

”I just realized...it’s the Fall maiden!”

Marcus stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh.”

That’s when a bolt of lightning struck the ground just inches away from their feet. Both men shrieked and fell flat on there butts.

”Yeah, oh,” Fall said, mockingly. “Now get out of here before I hurt you!”

Wordlessly, Patrick and Marcus scurried to their feet and ran off.

”Thank goodness.” Fall gently lowered herself to the ground. She turned towards Elizabeth, and held out her hand. “Are you okay?”

”Yes...” Elizabeth took her hand with a blush. “Thank you.”

”Don’t mention it.” Fall nodded. “I’m sorry the faunus have to suffer such oppression.”

”It’s okay miss...”

”May.” Fall gave her a smile. “May Woodrow.”

”Miss Woodrow.” Elizabeth gave her a smile in return. “Are you really her?”

”The Fall Maiden?” May asked, knowingly.

Elizabeth only nodded.

”Yes, I am the Fall Maiden.”

”I thought...you were only a fairytale...” Elizabeth said in awe.

”I assure you, the other four maidens and I are quite real,” May said. “Now, lets get you home, shall we?”

May held out her hand. Elizabeth looked at it for a second, pondering if she should take it, before smiling and doing just that.

”That would be lovely.”


	2. Spring

Lenore felt the early morning dew between her toes. She was going on one of her morning strolls through the forest by her house, and she made it a habit of abandoning any footwear. It helped her feel more calm and relaxed.

As she traveled across the path she usually took, she realized that the forest was much more lively than usual. The trees were much more green, and flowers of all shapes and sizes rested on their stumps.

Lenore stopped, taking in her beautiful surroundings. “What did this?” She asked, walking over to one of the trees and kneeling down to pick one of the roses. “Ow!” Lenore felt a prick and saw a small trickle of blood roll down her thumb. “Should be more careful.” Turning to a sun flower, she picked that instead. With a smile, she placed the stem through her ear, giving the illusion of the flower being a part of her hair.

With her flower picking finished, Lenore continued on her usual path down the forest. However, just as she was about to turn back to her home, the sunlight from an opening caught her attention.

”I don’t remember an opening there,” Lenore said to herself. “Well, wouldn’t hurt to check it out!”

Lenore walked towards the clearing, pushing a few branches out of her line of sight so she could get a good look at what this clearing held. Lenore could only gasp.

”I certainly don’t remember this.” Lenore looked out to the large, circular field.

There were no flowers, just short grass buds that flowed in the wind. In the center of this field, there was a thin tree with bright green leaves.

Under that tree was a girl. She wore a green dress with white straps. A flower crown rested atop her head, two flower bands were wrapped around her wrist. Her feet were bare, not unlike Lenore. She was on her knees, hands resting on her lap.

Lenore slowly walked over to the girl.

”It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” The Spring Maiden asked.

Lenore froze, she wasn’t scared of this girl, but her heart seemed to race when speaking with her anyway. “Y-yes.”

”My name Willow.” The Spring Maiden turned to her and smiled, revealing a row of shiny white teeth. “Willow Pine.”

”Fitting name,” Lenore said, jokingly. “I’m Lenore.”

”Yeah, I guess it is,” Willow said, chuckling. She patted the ground next to her. “Please, Lenore, sit with me. I can see a fellow nature enthusiast from a mile away.”

”I...I...” Lenore stuttered out as her face became red. “I would love to do that!” She quickly ran to Willow’s side, and sat down next to her, uncaring that her dress would get dirty. “Do you know why this happened?” Lenore asked. “I’m not complaining, but the forest is almost never this filled with life!”

Willow frowned, green eyes starring towards the dirt.

”Willow?” Lenore asked, concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Willow looked back towards Lenore, a smile returned to her face. “I don’t know where this came from,” she lied. “But it’s so beautiful, I don’t even care.”

”Agreed.” Lenore went back to admiring he tree.

Willow let out a frustrated sigh, but wordlessly returned to basking in the serenity of nature.


	3. Summer

Olivia stood ankle deep in the water of her local beach, her shoes lay down near the water’s edge, just inches away from the gripping waves. She took in a deep breath, letting the salty air fill her nose. Breathing out, she let out a relaxed sigh.

That’s when she heard it, humming. Olivia turned to see a girl with red hair. She wore short pants that were wrapped around her shoulders by suspenders, and a white shirt. Her shoes were in her hands, socks stuffed inside. She kicked up sand with her bare feet, eyes closed and a smile on her face.

The Summer Maiden wasn’t looking where she was going, and accidentally kicked Olivia’s shoes.

”Hmm?” She opened her eyes, looking down at the shoes in confusion.

”Those are mine,” Olivia said.

The Summer Maiden looked up to Olivia, and a smile grew on her face. “Oh, hi!”

”Um...hi?” Olivia waved, awkwardly. She looked away from the Summer Maiden for half a second, only to suddenly turn back to see the girl mer centimeters from her face. “Whoa!” She jumped back, almost falling into the cold water.

”You’re cute!” The Summer Maiden giggled. “What’s your name?”

“Olivia...” Olivia answered, unsurely.

”Sophia Winslow!” The Summer Maiden held out her hand. “Do you like the beach too I love the beach it is such a relaxing and amazing place and the air is so fresh one of my sisters loves nature but she actually doesn’t like the beach too much because it doesn’t have plants which is dumb because it’s the beach you can meet such new and amazing people while enjoying the hot summer air...”

Olivia could barely follow what Sophia was saying, she was talking a mile a minute. “Hey, can you slow down?”

”Pardon?” Sophia tilted her head.

”Could you please slow down?” Olivia requested again. “You were talking way too fast.”

”Oooooooooooh...” Sophia nodded her head. “Okay, got you!”

”What were you saying about the beach?” Olivia asked.

”About how amazing the beach is!” Sophia exclaimed, happily.

”Yeah...” Olivia felt like she was going to regret this. “Hey, I barely have anyone to talk too while I’m out here...want to...hang out and...I don’t know...talk?”

Sophia looked at Olivia, then her eyes widened and smile grew on her face. “ ** _Yes._** ”

Olivia couldn’t help but smile, a cute giggle escaped her lips.

”What do you want to talk about?” Sophia asked. “I’m full of a lot of knowledge on a wide arrange of topics like books plays actors kingdoms kings queens dogs cats the seasons issues regarding the faunus semblances-“

”How about we just talk about the beach?” Olivia interrupted.

Sophia stopped mid-sentence. “Oh.” She smiled. “Okay!”

”Great,” Olivia sighed, the smile having never left her mouth. Sophia would take some getting used too, but Olivia could tell she was going to like this girl.


	4. Winter

Isabella shivered as she hugged herself to keep warm. She hated walking to the market for food in the winter, as her skin was very sensitive to the cold air, so she always seemed to be getting sick during this season. However, she lived alone, so no one could get the groceries for her.

”Almost there...” Isabella said to herself as a form of motivation. “Just a little-“ Isabella was cut off when she accidentally collided with another woman. She been looking at the ground in an attempt to stay focused, while the woman she bumped into was reading a book. “Ow!”

”Oh gosh!” The Winter Maiden covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry!”

”It’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Isabella said. “I should be sorry.”

”But I was reading and walking, I’m still sorry,” said The Winter Maiden.

”How about we both be sorry?” Isabella asked.

”I guess that works...” The Winter Maiden hugged herself.

”You cold, too?” Isabella asked.

”Me?” For the first time, The Winter Maiden smiled. “Oh no, I actually love the cold...I just get nervous when talking to others.”

”I see,” Isabella said. “Same here. You live alone, too?”

”No,” The Winter Maiden said. “I live with my sisters and our mentor.”

”Oh...” Isabella frowned, looking towards the snow covered ground. “I was just wondering if...you get lonely too.”

”I do,” The Winter Maiden said.

”Really?” Isabella looked back up to her.

”As much as I love my sisters and mentor, they don’t always understand me the way a friend can,” The Winter maiden said. “I don’t really have any friends...”

”I could...” Isabella began, but seemed to trail off in her nervousness.

”I’m not sure,” The Winter Maiden said. “I’m not exactly _supposed_ to have friends, either.”

”Why is that?” Isabella asked, confused.

”I...cant tell you,” The Winter Maiden answered, regretfully. “Our mentor gave us strict instructions not to make any emotional connections.”

”You’re mentor sounds like a jerk,” Isabella noted.

”He means well,” The Winter Maiden assured.

”If he meant well, he wouldn’t be sheltering you,” Isabella said. “Is he your father?”

”No.”

”Are you older than eighteen?”

”Yes.”

”Then you can do whatever you want,” Isabella finished. “Mentor or not, he can’t control every part of your life.”

”That’s...a really good point,” The Winter Maiden agreed.

”Do _you_ want to be my friend?”

”I...” The Winter Maiden seemed unsure at first, then a confidant smile grew on her face and she looked Isabella in the eyes. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

”Me too!” Isabella held out her hand. “Isabella’s the name.”

”Fiona North.” The Winter Maiden shook her hand.

”Well Fiona, I was just heading to the market,” Isabella explained. “If you were to help me with shopping, I would love to prepare something for the both of us when we get back to my house. Deal?”

”That sounds lovely,” Fiona said. “Deal.”

With that, the two began to walk towards the market. Isabella, throughout her whole conversation with Fiona, didn’t feel a lick of cold. She was sure she wouldn’t be feeling it again for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing on the others, but I can safely say that Willow is Mother Nature, and Fiona is Mrs. Claus.


End file.
